Lee Jordan Chapter One
by Penguin-Major Nora
Summary: The story behind the commentary. This is a lot different than my other fics, If you hated those you still may like this. THIS IS MY FIRST NON-HUMOR FIC. NO FLAMES!
1. Lee Jordan

Lee Jordan   
The story behind the commentary   
Chapter One 

A boy of about 11 walked through the wall in between platform nine and ten. He looked around and saw his mom and dad emerging just as he did, and he saw two identical boys, both looking nervous like him, but they were surrounded by a crowed of other people, also with flaming red hair. His pen pals! He was going to meet them to get his school books in diagon alley, but they couldn't make it. He ran up to them and asked if they were Fred and George Weasly, and they said yes. They then introduced him to there mom, and there brothers, Charlie, Percy, and Ron, who was not yet at Hogwarts. He also had a sister, who looked about six or seven. They seemed to have realized who he was, his owl was screeching and would be very hard not to notice, plus the fact that it was a bright colour of purple. But before they could start any conversations the whistle was blown, and he said good-bye to his parents and boarded the train after the Weasly brothers. As soon as they found an empty compartment, George opened up a bag containing a small, wormlike critter that looked like a red glow stick with eyes that looked like it just had a container of liquid nitrogen poured over it. It was steaming. Fred picked it up and all Lee could was was stare at it in amassment. "Ginny" Whispered Fred and George burst out laughing. The Thing had just grown long, straight red hair, looking remarkably like there little sister. "Give me a try!" He looked at it and muttered "Mum". It grew short, green hair and a very stern expression. "It randomly picks a date and the Cappergus does an impression of whatever person you say., On that date." explained George. "Oh! And that is last September when Stan taught me how to turn things different colours!" "So that is why Errol kept getting pink whenever he delivered a letter to you!" exclaimed Fred, he looked happy to hear that his family's not-so-new-but-still-useful owl did not have some unknown disease. Finally, after a few rounds of exploding snap, the old witch came by pushing a cart. Fred and George had sandwiches, but he got them each two caldron cakes, plus a huge bag of chocolate frogs to share. When they got off the train they had eaten so much junk they thought they were going to be sick, and the boat rid did not add to the experience nicely, but they survied. They got out and went into the castle, lead by a woman that Hagrid, who took them across the lake called Profesor McGonnagle. They went into the great hall where there were five tables. He could tell that the one in the back was the staff table. He also saw a stool in the middle of the room with a hat on it. Fred said: "You have to try that on." "Oh." replied Lee. It than, to tremendus applas, broke into song. When it finished, Proffesor McGonnagle started calling names, starting with Adveraty, Cassie (RAVENCLAW!) When it got to Lee, He herd a vioce inside his head. "Well, Definetly not Ravenclaw, you are more a jokester then a scholer, not Slitheren-Better be GRYFFINDOR!"   



	2. Lee Jordan

A/N: Hiya folks! Please read my Lee fic, if you don't I will get all bored with writing these. I need your help on chapter three. HELP! This is the story of a girl...   
Dragon: Shut up and get on with the story!   
Me: Oh ya... 

The End   
Harry, Ron and Hermione are walking to Dividation with the Slitherins. (I know Herm does not take Dividation, and they don't have Divindation w/ the Slitherins but we will just pretend they do for puposes of this story.) 

Ash, Misty and Tracey are walking to hhmmm... lets just say the indigo plato. 

HPAC (Harry Potter and Company) reach Divination. 

Jigillypuff walks up behind the Poke-trio and they start too run. 

HPAC sit down. 

The poke- trio walk through a blue mist, and here a voice. "You have passed through a blue mist into another time and place." (Ever played Amizon Trail?) 

To HPAC's suprise, insted of Trelawney apering through the mist at the front of the class, Poke-Trio walks through. 

Poke-Trio walks into a a classroom full of round tables and comfy-looking armchairs. 

Play form starts here. We are now going through one point of view WeeHee! 

Dean: You are the pokemon charecters! Your show is stupid!   
Misty: Oh thank you.   
Dean: Any time.   
Ash: Were are we?   
Tralawney: Hogwarsts school of witchcraft and wizardry.   
Jiggalypuff picks up a wand   
JP: Puff, Jiggalypuff!   
Tralwney turns into a Jiggalypuff.   
Hermione: You stupid baloon!   
All the students ecsept Parvati and Lavender: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Lavender: What will we do?   
Picachu picks up a wand and walks into the hallway, turning Ron, Hermione, Ash, Tracey, and a bunch of Slitherin girls into Picachus on the way.   
Harry: We've got to do something!   
Ron: Picapicachu!   
Hermione: PicaPica!   
Ash: Picacchuuuu (finnaly! my dream come tru! I am a picachu! I love this!)   
Jigalypuff: Jiggalypuff, jigallyyyyyyypuff   
The rest of the class turns into jiggalypuffs.   
FROM NOW ON WE HAVE THE TRANSLATOR ON. THEY ALL SPEAK ENGLISH.   
Hermione:We must contack Dumbledore!   
Ron: 'K   
They all tromp into Dumbledore's office. Don't ask me how they did that.   
Dumbledore: Oh dear. You all got yourselved turned into Pokemon. Actimonstros!   
They all turned back into people. They all kept there wands in there bags from then on.   
But Trelawney stayed a Jiggalypuff. She made the class fall asleap much easyer then. Poke-Trio left. Ash stayed a Picachu, and the TV show got canceled. Bill could not turn him back. Picachu drowned himself because he hated having Ash tagging along with him. Tracey went to live in a tree and eat his pencil sceches. Misty went to being the leader of the Ceruleum gym. Jiggalypuff lived in the forbidden forest, which sleeps easer now. HPAC lived in fanfic land for the rest of there lives, where they still live, just waiting for you to send them on another adventure. So what are you waiting for? Let them go again, and have fun writing! WeeHee!   
The other end 

Disclaimer: Lets see now, a million dollors to whoever figures out who the HP charecters belong to*. WeeHee belongs to me. Ummm, Pokemon and comp belong to netendo and WB. The words belong to the dictionary. I belong to CheezBall. My dirty socks belong to me, but tell me if you want them. My mouse belongs to me. My CDs belongs to me. My Radio belongs to me. My Brush belongs to me. My Lip Gloss belongs to me. My Clay Sword belongs to me. My Software belongs to me. My Pillow, other pillow, and other pillow-oh wait- two more pillows belongs to me. A million dollors to anyone who knows who Cheezball is*. 

* If your name begins with Q and throw grapes at your comeputer regualarly and have at least 5000 Peanuts The Royal Blue Eliphants and are willing to give me all of them and Are curently listing to the Savage Garden CD.

Please R/R! I live for reviews! Go ahead and flame me! 


	3. Lee Jordan

  
Chapter Two 

A/N: (That means authors note, right? I hope it does.) Hope you like this, please do not correct my spelling, grammer ect. And no flames! If you want to read it part by part as I write is go ahead, but it may be easer for you to read it when I put it all together and finish it. 

Lee walked over to the Griffindor Table and watched as the hat called out more names, but got nervous when it got to the Ws. "Weasley, Fred!" In almost an instant, he joined the Griffindor Table. A second later, George did too. They must have been the last people to be called, Lee was not sure, he was so dazed from the whole thing. But he did remember Dumbledore's speech to the people in the great hall, it would be hard not to. He went up to the front of the room, adjusted his pointed hat and said what Lee would remember for the rest of his life: "Hello, and welcome to Hogwarts. Now, I am sure you are all extremely hungry, so I will not annoy you by rambling on. Yet. But before you start you feast, I would like to say two words, six letters. Fill up." The he waved his wand and all the plates filled with the most marvelous food Lee had ever seen. He ate so much he thought that he will have gained five pounds before Friday. When he finished, he, Fred, and George walked up to the common room, and played Exploding Snap until George fell asleep. 

The next morning classes started. After an excellent breakfast, he and the rest of the Griffindors went to the most boring class ever, History of Magic with Professor Binns, who Lee had been told by Wood, the Quiddich Caption, Had died one day in the teacher's lounge, and left his body behind and kept teaching as a goust. But his next class was even worse. Poisons, taught by Professor Snape, was awful. Snape would use any chance to take points from Griffindor. But he was alwase giving Slitherin, who he liked, points. But for Lee and the Weasleys, it was no less than torture. But they survived. That evening, they ran into Snape in the halls. "What are you doing wandering around so late?" "It is just 6' o-clock, profesor." Was Fred's repley. What was his problem? Geez. When they got to the commen room, George kept going, much to Lee's dismay. Those chairs looked so comfy! But he forgot about his bed, and they all sat on it and George said "I think that begining school at Hogwarts calles for a celibration. Fred grinned at Lee. "And I am sure that you know how we celibrate from our letters?" Lee got the idea. "We can pull a prank!" So they hatched a plan for Lee and The twin's first ever prank. They had no idea that they were making history. 

HELP! Due to lack of creativity I have no idea what there prank will be! Please R/R with coments and ideas!

Disclamer: Rowling owns the charecters, Hogwarts ect. ect. Bla Bla Bla... 


	4. Lee Jordan

Part two   
A/N: THE VOTES ARE IN! WE WILL NOT TELL YOU WHO IS OUT UNTIL THE 6TH EPISODE, BUT KEEP VOTING! BUT REMEMBER, ONLY VOTE FOR ONE PERSON! AND THEY MUST BE MARKED! 

Episode six 

The house guests are all discussing the resent three people who are marked for banishment. 

Draco: I hate you guys!   
Pansy: Ya! You suck!   
Lockhart: I am winning, banish! Banish!   
Ron: Go jump in the pool, Lockhart.   
Lockhart: OK!   
*splash*   
Hermione: Getting rid of him would be fun.   
Lee: He is such a git.   
Cho: So are a lot of people here. *Glares at Draco*   
Parvati: You are out so fast, Malfoy. That turtle comment did not go well with our viewers.   
Draco: You don't even know if they saw that.   
Parvati: Ya ya ya.   
Ron: You and Lockhart. Geez.   
Cho: And putting a hand grenade in the microwave!   
Draco: Chang is seeing things.   
Ron: But the microwave is in smithereens all over the kitchen.   
Harry: That is because you put your gold bracelet in it.   
Winky: Yes! Gold in microwave goes Kaboom! Malfoy slimy git! 

Later that day, Hermione and Cho are making dinner. Hermione has a CD player on playing "The One". 

CD: I'll be the one...   
Hermione: So, what ARE you thinking about Harry?   
Cho: None of your business! What about you?   
Hermione: If you won't tell me, I won't tell you.   
Cho: Geez. Ace!   
* A bag of potatoes zooms over to tree.*   
Hermione: Just charm the potatoes and they will cut themselves. Very well too, they make exilent hash browns. Hashbrownis!   
Potatoes: *Split into shreds and start frying.* 

At dinner... 

Harry: Um. Good patatoes, Herminie.   
Ron: *Glup* This Dr. Pepper is not to bad. 

That night...   
Ron: Can you sleep, Harry? I can't sleep.   
Harry: It's called caffeine, Ron. It is what happens when you drink to much coke before bed.   
Ron: Oh. 

Episode two 

Announcer Woman: Everybody is a bit scared about voting somebody out.   
Malfoy: I get out of this house tomorow! Yay!   
Hermione: You don't know that, Malfoy.   
Malfoy: And you think a mublood such as yourself is gonna stop me from thinknig they way I want to?   
Hermione: Yup. 

In the yard, Parvati and Cho are working on there weeklyy chalenge. 

Parvati: My turtle is afraid of dogs.   
Cho: So is my neigbor's.   
Parvati: Well, I will act like a dog. And see if it runs. Woof!   
Greenie the turtle: *Bite's Parvati's nose*   
Cho: Dumb thing. *Goes into house and emerges a minute later with turtle treats*   
Parvati: Good idea! *Takes a treat and puts it a foot away from the turtle*   
Greenie: *Runs to the treat and eats it*   
Cho and Parvati: Yay! 

Lee, Harry and Ron are working in the greenhouse. Harry is cutting the mint and Ron is gettting rid of some gnomes, trowing them outside at Draco. Lee is chasing an escaped chicken. 

Lee: Get back here you stupid feathery git!   
Ron: *chucks a gnome at Draco's head*   
Draco: Ouch!   
Harry: *Rolls over laughing*   
Harry: I think that gnome has more brains than Malfoy.   
Ron: I agree.   
Lee: Think he'll get kicked out of the house.   
Ron: One can only hope. 

Episode three 

A. W.: Pansy Parkenson is out!   
Pansy: Yes!   
Draco: (Sound blanks out)   
Everybody but Draco: Yaaa!   
Now, time for the charecter's votes again! 

Hermione: Draco and Lockhart.   
Harry: Malfoy and Lockhart.   
Ron: Lockhart and Malfoy.   
Winky: Malfoy and, hmmm, how about Lee?   
Lockhart: Me Me Me! And Famous Harry Potter.   
Lee: Malfoy and those gnomes (just kidding), Malfoy and Lockhart.   
Draco: Granger and Potter.   
Cho: Malfoy and Lockhart.   
Parvati: Malfoy and Lockhart. 

Votes:   
Draco: 7   
Lockhart: 7   
Harry: 2   
Hermione: 1   
Lee: 1   
Everybpdy else: 0 

So vote for either Draco or Lockhart Now! 


	5. Lee Jordan

OK, before I start my wonderful story, I need your help. I was a bit scared to put this out on the site AS A FIC, so i figured I'd put it with a fic. I don't want evil fanfiction mafias coming after me with large fanfiction guns. Or take my name down. OK, so I want you to e-mail me charnorse@inkstain.net with your screen name, and a fic you wrote that I can read so I can try to get your personality right. I will include you in a story w/ a bunch of the authors/reviewers at the HP section of the site, along with, of course, a few charecters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE e-mail me with your names. Not reivew, e-mail. Thank you so much.

~CharNorse

Big Brother   
Part Two 

A/N: OK, I did not get as many reivews on the last one ans the first one, but please vote, I need your vote, and so few people vote that your vote DOES matter! Yay! But please vote-it is toll-free and does not take much time. Please please please! 

Next episode (sorry if I got the numbers a bit messed up.) 

Draco: I think Lockhart's out.   
Lockhart: Me winning. me winning!   
Parvati: Your losing, stupid.   
Lockhart: I am not. *throws tantrum*   
All: *leaves* 

The people-dudes get a new challenge. 

Big Brother: Your challenge is to de-code this paper.   
All: OK! 50%!   
B.B.: OK! 

Later that day, they figure it out. 

Hermione: Decodeacus!   
Winky: Wah.   
The leters re-arange themselves so they say Malfoy is anoying.   
Hermione: Gotta try that again. *She trys until the letters write something sensable then leave them.* 

Next episode: 

The people-dudes are getting a bit mad about voting people out. 

Malfoy: If they vote me out, I am going to sick my dad on them.   
Ron: Like we care.   
Harry: All the muggles voting you out-you will get arrested!   
Malfoy: A joke, Potter, a joke. 

In the greenhouse 

Lee: Good thing we don't have to cook these.   
Cho: Don't give them any ideas.   
Lee: Oh shoot.   
Parvati: They wouldn't!   
Cho: They would. They give us appliances that blow up!   
Parvati: That's because you don't know how to use them.   
Cho: Yes I do! Hermione told me! You press the little red button 14 times then put the potatos in, and press the little red Stop button.   
Parvati: Whatever.   
Cho: I wonder where my bracelent went. 

Next episode 

Lockhart is out. Time for more votes. 

Hermione: Malfoy and Cho. They just kinda bug me.   
Harry: Winky and Malfoy. Just annoying, and unhelpful.   
Ron: Malfoy and Parvati. She gets on my nerves.   
Winky: Malfoy and Lee again.   
Lee: That elf and Malfoy.   
Malfoy: Granger and Potter.   
Cho: Parvati and Malfoy.   
Parvati: Malfoy and Cho. 

Looks like we have a four-way tie! Vote for Draco Malfoy, Winky, Cho Chang OR Parvati. Please just vote for one. But please vote! 

Discalaimer: I am owned by Cheezball. Evil Japanes Mafias are owned by my dog. My dog is owned by me (duh). Big Brother belongs to CBS. Cho's braclet belongs to the city dump. HP and comp are owned by Rowling and noe Electronic Arts and WB. You know the rest, I hope. 


	6. Lee Jordan

"Look that way, Lee! It's an insane angry red beast that wants to kill you!" Fred was saying, trying to scare Lee, unsuccessfully. 

"And there! It's a giant three-headed dog named Fluffy!" They were outside now, exploring the edge of the forbidden forest. Apparently they were out much to late and must get to bed. Hagrid was shoeing them away from the forest and telling them to go back to there common room. 

"NOW!" But as he went away, Lee could swear he had seen him mutter to himself. 

"Fluffy. Now that's a pretty good name!"   


The next day was a Monday, however, and they had to take their first class. (A/N: I know. They should not be taking this class 'till later. But they had just changed it when H,R,&H came, K?) It was Divination. Lee was optimistic. 

"Seeing into the future can be interesting and fun! We may be able to see if a prank would work or not!" he tried. But they apparently had heard just PLENTY about Divination from Bill and Charlie, Percy would never say a bad thing about a teacher, but he had never said anything good anyway. 

"Welcome to Divination, children, welcome. We will start off the year with tea readings! Here is some tea for everyone." she handed around tea. "Drink it all and trade with your partner. Look up what you find in these books." She passed around little books that said "Tea Reading For Dummies" on the front. 

"But those are muggle books, professor." she ignored Lee's comment and went on. "The shape your leaves make is a symbol that can mean may things. Drink your tea, now, dears!" and with that she sat down at her desk. Fred, George and Lee sat down and drank their tea slowly. George tried to make some tea cookies appear, but, alas, he instead made there tea get little green blobs in it that bounce. Oh well. 

When we finished, I gave my tea to George, he gave his to Fred, and Fred gave his to me. It looked like tea leaves, but that was not in the book. "Crazy Woman Dancing At River" (A/N: Yuppers, Hallie! I won't say your screen name now...you won't tell me your other ones...) was, and that was some painting that would NEVER be in a teacup, and it was stupid because it said "You will have insanity and good fortune." But Fred's turned out to be a clock, which was incredibly stupid because it said "Time is wasting!" and time was wasting, it was a Divination lesson with Trewlawny! George said that Lee's said "You will have a large slice of pie on your face on Monday. 


End file.
